The Twilight Princess Diaries
by Rose Hellvean
Summary: When link and Zelda go to hyrule field they are told they must go on a quest if they want to see midna again. Love and humor and adventure awaits...rated T just to be safe for language and suggestive scenes
1. Chapter 1 After Twilight

**Hey viewers first fanfiction I'm a**

 **Zelink Manic so I hope**

 **you like this and plz review**

"Light and dark counterparts yet their traces in our hearts"

I sang Midna's song as we rode in to Ordan.

Who would have guessed I Princess Zelda,

be in a rancher village to live?

Oh, how Link and I missed would have

liked how uncomfortable I am.

"Oiy it's the princess!" Yelled Fado.

"Hello, dear Fado it's a pleasure to meet you."

I said smiling.I turned to Link we had got to

Ordan and everyone greeted the children.

Link turned to me and said

"Zelda follow me you can stay at my house."

I smiled and said,"Thank you my dear knight."

Link shifted than did an awkward smile.

We soon made it to his house.

As we were walking inside an image appeared.

It was Hylia and the three godesses in Hyrule field.

"Link lets go."I said in a stiff voice.

But Link looked at me and said

to hold on.I saw him gaze lovingly at me.

I realized I needed him,that I loved him

since he first saved me.I'd never known love I'd

only known him...

"Zelda," Link said "I l-l-love you!There I said it!"

I gazed at him and said," Shit will I ever be happier?"

Link smiled and said,"I think we should go meet Her Grace."

Yes we should I left and went to get

Epona from glared at me

when Link held my hand.

Link helped me onto Epona and off we rode

As we got to Hylia field I heard a voice...

" _Youth guided by the servant of the_

 _goddess united earth and sky_

 _bring back the light..."_

 _"Oh,hello my dear Zelda my spirit_ maiden."

It was Hylia her grace.

"Hylia,why is it you've called upon

your spirit maiden and your chosen hero?"

 _"My dear Zelda,my courageous Link_

 _you two have grown closer in all your lives."_

 _Hylia stated._

 _"But tis not the the time to speak of,_

 _you both miss a friend dear who wants_

 _to be near.I can help you meet her_ again."

"But Midna destroyed the can't

come back."Link cried in frustration.

Hylia smiled _,"Oh but there is a the seven sages_

 _of darkness,borrow the tears of the king_

 _of darkness's son,and ask the sages of light for_

 _their talismans then will a passage open for_

 _thy Twilight Princess."_

Then Hylia was gone,why in

Naryu were Hylia helping them now?

Link was silent when I turned to him.

I looked back to where Hylia vanished.

Suddenly an arm was around my waist.

"Lets go home my princess of light."Link said from

behind me."Yes...lets go home my golden knight."

I he wisked me off my feet and took

us to Epona to go home...


	2. Chapter 2 Remembering

**HEY THERE BELOVED ARSEHOLES**

 **NEXT CHAPPIE IN MY FIRST**

 **STORY SO SUCK IT BUT HEY**

 **SO NO ONE SUES MY ARSE:**

 **I DO NOT OWN ZELDA ONLY CHARACTERS**

 **MADE UP IF I** CAN'T **REMEMBER NAMES**

 **OR TO MAKE IT INTERESTING**

 **ALSO I'LL MARRY WHO EVER**

 **REVIEWS FIRST SO GET READY**

"Link," Zelda whispered "Do you want me to sing?"

Link looked dumbfounded at his beautiful

nightlight."Zelda,I think I'd like that."

Link said asked,"Which song my hero?"

As Link lied beside me he was in deep thought.

Link finally said,"Sing the song of healing."

Zelda shifted that song was about

death and knew he

was thinking about his past .Zelda soon

announced,"Okay let me begin."

As began to sing he was entranced.

I have this thing when I sing power simmers surrounding

swirled around in vibrant patterns

Zelda thought gleefully.

"Dark to light day to night fall the sands,"

"Of time let the years like the gears of a clock,"

"Unwind in your mind walk through time back to,"

"Better days memories like a dream wash,"

"Tears away like a star in the sky,"

"Darkness can't reach you praise the night,"

"Joy is light till the new dawn cast away,"

"Your old face let go your spite with this mask I'll ask,"

"To borrow your light..."

When Zelda opened her eyes Link was five inches from

my face,or should I say lips.

"May I ma'am?"Link asked sarcastically.

Zelda replied stiffly like Impa taught her

"As queen I -must- insist."

Than all of a sudden in the name of Naryu

the beautiful,courageous,and spunky goddess

Faroe popped out of thin air literally

four feet above them.

A peal of twinkling laughter overhead

scared them from Termina to the Twilight Realm.

Bitch Zelda thought.

 _"Hehehe I -can- here you spirit maiden."_

Fuck I forgot she -is- a goddess thought Zelda.

 _"How is my son of courage?Yes you Link."_

Faroe just glared at the goddess

with such frustration that he might blow

up her head,why just cause of me?

Or was there a past between them?


	3. Chapter 3 Faroe and Link

**AN: okay so sorry about text my phone is a jerk and I'd like to thank Pryomancer ffor the review so onto the story...wait wait also sorry for switching narrative speaking OK go!**

Chapter 3: Faroe and Link

 _"There there spirit maiden I've only come to warn Linky-Poo!"_ Faroe said with a twinkle in her yellow orbs. I tear my eyes away from the goddess to Link. Why did Faroe call him that dreadful nickname. _"Again princess I can still hear your thoughts."_ Faroe said with a teasing smirk. Link muttered something I couldn't hear. Then he looked up from his feet to blight blue eyes reminded me of are first life Skyloft, with Demise,Girahim,and...Impa the one true friend who took care of me in the past and future. "Zelda...meet Faroe the goddess of courage and, my mother." Link said with a flush in his face. I raise my eyebrow in surprise. "Goddesses can't have kids!" I say still confused. _"Dear maiden I created him as a gift to your world. Just as my sisters did for you and The King of Shadows... "_ I gasp,learning Link's mom is a goddess is surpriseing enough. Faroe looks at me with a look of pure snugness. _"As I was saying,Link before you can meet Midna again battles must take place, and your spirit maiden must be blessed by me,Naryu,Din,and the son of the shadow then will you both be able to summon a portal."_ I was in shock I grabbed Link's arm and sat down. I look up at Faroe and she looks happy. "Okay let's do this." I say as casually as I leans over me still in the places her thin lips over my brow and delicately kisses my forehead. I start to float off the ground and shimmer with light. She leans back slowly enough to whisper in my ear _," Dear Zelda take care of my needs you."_ And as qquickly as she appeared she glances at me with a smirk.I roll my eyes so dramatically we start laughing. "This is something we can talk about at family reunions!" He laughs. I stop laughing just in time to see a Illia alglaring at me from the ground."Well let's get ready,don't wanna be late." Said Link. I blink twice,"Late for what?" I ask puzzled. He laughs and grabs me by the waist."Silly princess, " he says tousling my hair, " Remember their celebrating the children and our return." I gaze at him as I start blushing. "S-sorry I kinda forgot..." I said embarrassed. Link just smiled and kissed my cheek."No worry, but I'd get changed into some more rancher like clothing you city girl." Link said sarcasticly.I move away and bow before going to I grab a sleeveless top and plain skirt,I start to wonder...What did Faroe mean by the son of the son of the shadow king?But wait,didn't she say Tue shadow king was created by Din? I grab the clothes to my chest and start breathing too god,oh god no it can't be...Ganon is the son of Din?Wait and if the goddesses are sisters does that make me,Ganon,and...I gulp down the swelling in my throat...are we all...I shudder...SIBLINGS?

AN: I know short but better am I right?and sorry again if anything misspelled!

Please review and favorite or whatever. : )


	4. Chapter 4 Rancher Party

**AN: Hey thanks for reading and reviewing and I wanna say I hope you like this FanFiction.**

 **However I am sorry that these chappies are sooo let's get on with the story!**

Chapter Four Rancher Party

My breathing was still fast and weazey, we can't be siblings I think to myself. I walk out to where Link is sitting patiencely. I take a deep breath and walk over and sit in his lap. He looks at me looks me over and smiles."Finally I thought you were kidnapped." He says with a playful smirk. I lay my head on his shoulder. I know we haven't gotten to know each other well in this life,but we've known each other for life times. I feel a hand grasp mine and pull me up."Milady I think the party awaits your arrival." Link says as he pulls me up. I curtsey as I say,"But good sir, there would be no party without you." Link just grins ear to ear as he puts a hand around my bodice. We walk out his house and spot Illia dressed in a skirt instead of her usual shorts. Link looks to her then to me. I start to blush. Link told me of Illia and how they were expected to marry. Illia just smiles at us from below holding the reins of Epona. "Link, Princess I got Epona for ya!" We look at her surprised that she wasn't being hostile towards me. Illia is what you would call a jealous type. Link climbs down the stairs up to his tree house I follow suit as he reaches the ground. Illia is still smiling. I smile back and walk towards them an Epona. Link smiles nervously at Illia and me. I elbow him and smile wider. He glares at me and smiles at Illia. "Thanks Illia, how's your dad?" Link says trying to draw attention away from him. Illia still smiling goes on about how her dad is excited about the party,and how the children are safe.I ignore her and look at Epona. She is such a beautiful creature and so strong. When Link and I rode her to fight Ganondorf she pulled through for us. I hear Link say something about hurrying up and concentrate on the conversation. Illia frowns as she hands Link Epona's reins. Link smiles at me as he holds out his hand. "Milady," he says with a wink"step up or we shall be late!" I grab his hand and hoist myself up on Epona's back. Link hoist himself up behind me grabbing the reins. "Hup hup!" He says to Epona. She starts to trot as I look at Illia. She still frowns but starts walking towards town too. We ride a bit till we reach Fado's ranch. Link told me how Fado had practically raised him. We get to a stop and Link and I jump grabs the reins and takes Epona to a patch of grass and whispers in her ear. He jogs back to me and holds out his arm. I take it in mine as we walk to where is set up. The decorations are splendid and rustic. I stop as I hear a slow song starts. Link let's me go and bows."Zelda would you do me the honer of this dance?" Hr asks with a spark of teasing in his eye. I look him over and say,"Oh,but of course my good sir." Link smiles and takes his hand in mine.I put my hand on his shoulder as he puts his on my waist. We start to dance to the beat. " 1-2-3,and 1-2-3, and 1-2-3. . ." I mutter under my breath remembering lessons I had took. Link glances at me and laughs. I look up and start to laugh too. We start laughing to were everyone looks at us as if we're crazy. I forget about us possibly being siblings and we dance the night away.

 **AN:** **hey I know longer! Possibly... But hey more to come and please read and review Kay? Well it's time for me to sleep but hey! I might do a HarryXDraco songfic or something soon so look out for that!**


	5. Chapter 5 Aftermath

**AN: what up sorry I have not written in awhile but**

 **had no phone!?**

 **Any way HarryXDraco songfics are hard to think up and I've been checking out kingdom**

 **hearts well hell I'll shut up and get to the story!**

Chaptet Five After Math

After the party every male of our speices went home drunk as all hell I can't believe Link even got drunk!

After everything we have been through, he can still be as carelfree as he was on Skyloft. Well I'll see he takes a ice cold bath to sober him up. It was hard work getting him on Epona even though she trusted me enough to be nice. When we finally got ? God damn it, I was calling the place home now. But,yeah when we got home I saw Illia with a keg of beer in hand apparently drunk."Illia!" I shouted causing her to glare at me."Well isn't Ms Princess I thought you would've gone home with the first boy to beat Link at a, "hic" drinkin contest!" Illia now confirmed drunk made me scowl her so hard my face could have melted of the bones. Illia went to take a swig but before the bottle reached halfway to her lips it was shatterd on the ground, my hand on her wrist."How dare you!" I screamed with pure hatred," How dare you accuse me of such sickliness! I love Link and have known him since the beginning! I am faithful only to him and always will be! You on the other hand can't carry dignity with a bucket so you turned to alcohol! Hope you drown in it BITCH!" I raged now out of breath. Illia's sneer now softened to the look of the wise woman Link told me so much about."You must really love him to have said such ,know love and lust are confused for the same thing." She then hunched over and purged for a whole five minutes. As Illia wiped her mouth with the cuff of her jacket sleeve looked at me." I better go home and sleep now,I need to sober , Uh ... Zelda..." She said with a smile and ran off tripped every few feet. Damn Illia she's srewed! Soon after getting Link up in his room I had the choice of giving him a bath or to get him in pjs and in bed. I chose the less naked , undoing the belt on his tunic and brushing off his hat I took a wiff of him. He stilled smelled of the sky from Skyloft,the ocean from the sea life, the earth of Kokiri Village and every other wonderful smell he had inherited from previous lives. I went back to the task at hand and lifted his tunic up over his head. I saw his muscles and placed a hand on his stomach and my head on his padded chest. I listened to the cadence of his heartbeat. Ahh... I then grabbed his boots pulling with all my might till they wiggled off. I grabbed a plain white shirt and pulled it over his tights and necklace, the necklace a gift from Midna secretly given before her shows the same designs from the helmet she wore as an imp. After pushing him onto the bed I undressed my self into some shorts and a tank top that showed more than wanted cleavage. Me feeling braver than usual grab the blanket on him and jump in his arms. Snuggling deep within his maze of the nightmares come. Fast, too fast to see clearly enough to remember but vivid enough to fill me with horror. I wake up in a cold sweat to see Link still asleep the lazy bum, but terrified because I know somethings happening, the gears are slipped into place and we can't stop it now.

 **AN: so howdaya like the details? But for the hell oft it read and review if you like this and if you dont who gives a fuck just review to diss it I don't give a fuck!**


	6. Chapter 6 Steamy Breakfast

p style="text-align: left;"strongAN: So hey it's been a long time and I came back to apologize/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongabout not being on and about deleting a bunch of my stories./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongso yeah if you want to read some of my other stories go to !/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAlso i'm not rewriting the other chappies not enough time in the days./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 6 Steamy Springs/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I had fallen back asleep just to wake up soon after because it was time to get up."Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Link called to me from the kitchen. MMMmmmm it smelt so good the eggs and bacon. I pushed the covers up off me and directed my feet towards the smell of breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to find Link with his cap on still in his pajamas leaning over his little cook stove. I smiled as I said," You're burning the bacon Hero." Link looked up to me with a smirk on his face. "I like it black!" I chuckled and walked up behind him. I snuggled into the back of his head feeling his soft hair on my face. "Woah woman, you're gonna push me off balance! I'm still half drunk!" Link shouted jokingly. I laughed and backed up. "Hey Link know any good places to go swimming?" I asked having not had a chance to be alone with him somewhere away from the village. Link had put the food on plates and was setting them on the table as he said," Yeah there is one place I know." I smiled and sat down at the table with him. I started eating as I asked," Where?" Link looked up at me and started laughing." What? What's so funny?" He pointed to my lips and said," You got a piece of egg on the side of your mouth!" He grabbed my chin and held in close to his face. I blinked surprised with the calm look on his face./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He stared at my mouth and a slight smile entered his lips. Oh I see... He leaned his lips onto mine and kissed me softly, like a dove landing on a perch. I kissed back and dragged my fingers through his hair. His lips pressed harder against mine like a need he had buried had come raging out. I felt the same need rise out of me and started to kiss back even harder when Illia's words from last night rang through my ear. "Just know Princess love and lust are always confused." I pulled back slightly and smiled, leave it to Illia to somehow ruin it. Link looked at me slightly upset but smiled back at me. "Hey the swimming hole I was telling you about, let's go today!" I smiled and said," Yeah Hero let's go!"/p 


End file.
